


Sparky Christmas Vignettes

by dancing_badly



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_badly/pseuds/dancing_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Christmas vignettes for Elizabeth and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Made for livejournal's sparky_advent festival.
> 
> I wanted these to be romantic, but one of them just got away from me and turned into full on smut.

Every December 1st, Elizabeth put out a tin on her desk filled with cookies. It was a little decorative red metal tin with large green polka dots arranged in tree patterns; a gift from her grandmother when she was at university.

It was a tradition Elizabeth started back when she was working as a research assistant, sharing her grandmother’s cookies with her co-workers. People always seemed to enjoy the cookies and she enjoyed bringing a little seasonal cheer into a stressful office. It was a tradition that followed her all the way through her career at the United Nations and finally to the Stargate program.

Rodney was especially pleased with this tradition but frequently lectured her on his numerous food sensitivities. Some days she felt like making lemon drops just to see him freak out.

She quickly learned which cookies people liked best; Ronon preferred ones with lots of chocolate and nuts; Teyla, the fluffy egg-white snowpuffs; Zelinka, a coconut macaroon; Kate preferred a traditional peanut butter one. And John preferred the shortbread. It was her great-grandmother’s recipe, a layer cookie with a thick layer of raspberry compote between two shortbread rings made with excessive amounts of butter.

Elizabeth tried to rotate the recipes so that everyone would get their favourite, but she always had a special tin of just shortbread, hidden under her desk. He knew she did this only for him, but she didn’t want to dwell on why she did or why he didn’t ask.

All she knew was that she loved his smile whenever she brought out the tin; the way his hand paused, trying to pick the right one; watching as he ate it, crumbs falling over his shirt, brushing the cookie dust off his face when he was done. Sometimes she felt he deliberately licked the jam slowly off his fingers because he knew she was watching.


	2. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Decorations' PG

John let himself into Elizabeth’s quarters and immediately regretted it the moment he stepped into the main room.

There were boxes everywhere and what seemed to be an explosion of colour covering the room. He found Elizabeth on the far side, standing on the top tier of a ladder leaning towards the wall, stapler in hand…attempting to put up Christmas lights.

He paused a moment to appreciate her bum, which was oh so conveniently pointed in his direction.

“Umm….Elizabeth….?”

She turned around on the ladder sharply, a blush creeping up her neck. “John. Excellent timing. Come help me with these” she said, slightly lifting the pile of bulbs in her arms.

John obliged, approaching her with a look of scepticism and glee on his face.

“What?” Elizabeth demanded after seeing his face. Hands on her hips in challenge, strands of twinkle lights wrapped around her, John never thought she looked more beautiful.

His smile softened, but the spark in his eyes remained.

“You! This!” he said, waving his arms around at the room; the multicoloured baubles, the miniature tree, numerous little reindeer figurines, wreaths, potpourri, and the hard to ignore Christmas music.

“You’re a Christmas nutball”

She shrugged, attempting to look non-chalent. “So”

Starring around at the madness, this bizarre side of Elizabeth he would never have expected, John did the only thing left, he began laughing. She soon joined him, laughing at the lunacy of her quarters.

“I’ve had it since childhood, it was always a big thing in my family; decorating for Christmas.” she explained, looking around the room “I may have gone a bit overboard though”

“You think?” John responded, still chuckling.

Elizabeth smirked, throwing a stuffed reindeer at his head. “Shut up, you love it”

“Yes, I do” John replied, looking straight at her. The moment stretched into a long pregnant pause, both of them standing in a mess of Christmas decorations looking across the room at one another.

John cleared his throat and moved towards her, “so, you need help with these lights than…?”

Elizabeth sighed, both in regret and in relief at the moment passing. “Yes, I can’t seem to need a third hand for the job”

“Well now you have four”


	3. Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Santa' (14A; sexual content)

Elizabeth had no idea how Teyla managed to convince John to play Tasan, a sort of Althosian Father Christmas, for the kids living on the Atlantis base. He looked ridiculous; dressed in robe made out of a burlap-style material, with green vines sewn all over it in decorative patterns. With a matching pointed hat and fake beard that skimmed the floor, he was a laughable sight to behold.

But seeing him interact with all the children, a wide smile on his face as he chased them around, she figured he didn’t mind in the slightest.

~

Hours later, after the party had wrapped up and all the children were in their beds waiting eagerly for the morning, John found Elizabeth in her office.

“Ho Ho Ho!” he exclaimed, entering her office with a jovial smile.

Elizabeth grinned ,“Happy Festivus, John.”

He walked over to her desk and casually sat on it, “I make a pretty good Tasan of the Woods don’t I?”

“Oh yes, though I’m pretty sure I still prefer the Santa outfit.” she admitted.

John reached out and put his hands on Elizabeth’s waist and pulled her closer, between his legs.

“is that so? Why Doctor Weir, I never would have guessed you had a Santa kink”

Elizabeth’s eyes twinkled, pressing further into his body, arms going up around his neck, “I think its all the red…..and the leather”

John groaned, hands roaming up Elizabeth’s body to unzip her jacket, letting it hang open loosely. He placed wet open mouthed kisses along her collarbone, hands making work on her belt, opening her pants.

He slid his hand down, gently cupping her wetness as he stood. Pushing his fingers through her folds, he heard Elizabeth sigh into his ear.

“tell me than….have you been nice….or naughty” he whispered hotly, increasing the pressure from his hand.   
Elizabeth rolled her hips in tune with his movement, “oh definitely naughty”


	4. Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Eggnog' (NC-17; consenting explicit sex)

Elizabeth was drunk (or at least that’s the excuse she would use tomorrow morning for her lapse in judgement) so she really couldn’t be held accountable for her actions. Neither could John since he was equally as inebriated; but she wanted to blame him anyways. It was his damn eggnog that caused it.

They’d arranged a little seasonal get together for the people on the base; a chance to relax and have some fun. There was music, dancing and Ronon was running a variety of drinking games (winning them all).

She wasn’t sure how it came about, but John admitted that he had a Mr Microphone in his quarters and Rodney all but demanded he go and get it, promising the group it was sure to entertain them. And somehow Elizabeth got dragged into this very special mission with John, both of them looking haphazardly around for the item.

Elizabeth collapsed onto his couch, “its not here John” she whined, sprawling out on the leather.

“It has to be, I brought it with me”. He was on his hands and knees looking in every cupboard and under everything.

John’s search brought him over to the couch, arms swinging under it, trying to feel for the toy. Elizabeth rolled over so she was looking down at his head, which was currently pressed to the floor looking under the couch.

“That’s a stupid item to bring. You’re travelling across to another galaxy and you bring a plastic toy?” she drunkenly chastised.

“Ahaa! Found it” he exclaimed, rising up on his knees. He brought the microphone up to his mouth, “see Elizabeth. Its very cool” the device altering his voice

Elizabeth laughed and John pushed the toy towards her. She leaned into the device, “I am Dr Weir leader of this most important mission and I –“ she paused to giggle “and I am drunk….and its all John Sheppard’s fault”

“Heeeeey” John said, pushing Elizabeth with his free hand. He grabbed the mic again, “this is John Sheppard, Colonel John Sheppard and this woman is telling LIIIESS”

A fit of laugher over took Elizabeth and she reached out trying to get the toy once more, John keeping it just out of her reach. She grabbed his arm and yanked him on to the couch, squealing as he tumbled onto her and she once again reclaimed the microphone.

“Oh no you don’t” he said, wrestling her; grabbing her wrists. Suddenly the moment shifted, both of them taking a sobering note of their suggestive positions.

He was leaning over her, her legs spread around him, her arms held in place above her head, chest heaving from their activities.

“John” she whispered. He moved his hands from around her wrists and up into her hands, covering her hands and threading his fingers through hers. She groaned and brought her thighs up around his hips.

“Liz”

The moment they had been avoiding for three years was here and in their current inebriated state, it would be so easy to just let it happen; to let what they had been dancing around happen.

John leaned forward and kissed her, tongue pushing past her lips, tasting the eggnog. There was no slowness, their pent up attraction finally being released, causing a frenetic energy.

He dragged his hands down along her arms, settling them at the bottom cuff of her shirt, lifting the material. Elizabeth leaned forward, helping him remove her shirt, throwing it haphazardly across the room. John deftly removed her bra before she laid back down, cupping both breasts in his hands.

He latched onto one nipple with his mouth, gently biting down before laving the mark with his tongue. Elizabeth arched into his mouth while her hands busied themselves with his pants.

She undid his belt and zipper, pushing his pants down to mid thigh, wrapping his hand around his hard cock. John stopped his ministration to her breasts at the feel of her squeezing him. She ran her hand up and down him, gently pumping him, her thumb spreading his pre-cum around his tip. John moaned, pushing back into her hand.

Abruptly he got up off the couch shucking his shirt off and pushing his pants down the remainder of the way.

He stood there in all his naked glory and Elizabeth raked her gaze over every inch of him, lust colouring her vision. He was beautiful and well endowed. Elizabeth grinned, hands going to her own pants to remove them. John assisted, nearly yanking her off the couch in the process before he settled once more between her thighs, kneeling.

He put his hands gently on her thighs, moving them slowly up towards her sex. He nervously touched her for the first time, his fingers moving across her, coating himself in her wetness.

John paused suddenly, looking directly into her eyes, “Elizabeth….are you sure we should do this?”

She looked back at him, the worry on his face, the barely held restraint. No, they probably shouldn’t be doing this. There were a million reasons why they shouldn’t, not unimportantly that she was technically his boss and they were both slightly intoxicated.

She didn’t care though, despite all the reasons. Elizabeth knew that if she ever got to this position, one where she’d have to make this decision, she knew she’d fail. It was one of the reasons she’d restrained herself from touching him; physical contact was always her undoing.

Elizabeth watched the wave of emotions cross over his face in response to her silence; worry, sadness, hope, lust, love. She smiled, “John. No, we probably shouldn’t…but I don’t care, I want to do this.”

John smiled, “me too. God, me too.”. Adjusting his position, he rubbed her clit with her thumb, pushing a finger inside of her.

“And really John, why would you ask me that while your fingers are inside me?” she asked rhetorically, grinding herself down on his hand as he pushed another finger inside her.

He gave a small chuckle at that, “guess I just want to make sure you won’t hate me in the morning.”

“The only way I’ll hate you is if you don’t put your cock inside me now” she smirked her hand giving his cock a squeeze for effect.

“Yes ma’am” John moaned and withdrew his hand from her sex, joining her hand on his cock as they manoeuvred him to her center.

He pushed into her slowly, letting her adjust to his size, until he was fully sheathed within her. “Fuck Elizabeth” he whispered. She was so wet and tight he feared he would come right then and there.

She smiled, bringing her thighs up, wrapping her legs around him and began to move along him. John placed his hands on either side of her head, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.

John pulled out of her, leaving only the tip of his cock inside, before pushing back in in one hard thrust; Elizabeth’s back arched and she let out a loud groan.

She pushed back against him, moving her hips in a circular motion as he pistoned in and out of her. John put a hand between them, rubbing and pinching her clit until she came, shuddering around him, internal muscles clenching him. He continued touching her clit as she came down from her orgasm, his movements becoming uneven as he got closer to his own release.

Elizabeth wrapped her hands around his head and brought her mouth to his ear, “come for me baby” she whispered, licking the rim of his ear. John turned his head and kissed her hard, driving himself into her body one last time before he came, spurting into her.

He lay spent on top of Elizabeth, her hips rocking out the echoes of his orgasm. He lost track of time before he slipped out of her and raised himself off the couch. “Come on, “ he said, putting out a hand towards her. Elizabeth took his hand and he led them to his bed, getting under the sheets.

Elizabeth laid a hand on his chest, nestling in the bed beside him. “Rodney is going to wonder why we never showed up with the microphone.”

John gave a sleepy laugh, “you’re the boss, you can think of something to tell him”


End file.
